


Since When?

by WhatHistoryForgets



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Gajeel/Wendy/Natsu family-ship, Gajevy - Freeform, Gale - Freeform, Gen, Minor Gruvia, Multi, Nalu - Freeform, Team Shadow Gear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatHistoryForgets/pseuds/WhatHistoryForgets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragons take care of their own... Fairy Tail dragon slayers do the same. They just don't like to be showy about it.. or at least that's what they tell themselves. </p><p>**Short chapters, I do not own Fairy Tail</p><p>Other characters will be added in later chapters. T for possible Language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nobody is really sure when it happened... In fact, most may still be unaware. But sometime after returning from the island little Wendy moved out of fairy hills and in with a certain scowling dragon slayer and his exceed friend. The reasons behind it all appeared simple to those that did know. Wendy, just like the rest of those residents returning after 7 years of sleep, was hit with a huge debt to pay off at fairy hills. She was not alone in this, but with Wendy taking few jobs on her own and even fewer jobs that did not result in mayhem and destruction as a result of team Natsu, paying off her debt and still keeping up with rent was not a likely possibility.

Enter the Iron Dragon Slayer. With a look that just said _follow me_.

Gajeel led Wendy on a path across all of Magnolia to a decent sized home near the edge of town. Again without saying much of anything he showed her a guest room with a full sized bed, a dresser with a mirror, and an empty bookshelf. With a mumbling _"It's not like I actually have guests stay here or anything"_ and a _"You could even paint the walls if you want"_ Wendy knew she had nothing to worry about anymore.

So slowly, but surely and without a word Wendy began to move her things into Gajeel's home. It took just over a month and surprisingly no one in fairy hills seemed to notice or if they had they said nothing at all. After the last of her things were moved, Wendy approached Laki thanked her for at that she had done while she and the others were gone, but told her she had found some place else to stay. Without giving Laki a chance to ask any questions Wendy bowed, let out a quick _"I'll still be making my payments every month, of course"_ and swiftly walked out of the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Pantherlily wasn't surprised in the least when Gajeel offered that room to Wendy. He was surprised, however, with how willingly Charle went along with it. In fact, Charle had not complained once and something about that didn't sit well with Lily. So he just had to ask..

"Hey Charle."

"Good afternoon Pantherlily. How are you?"

"Just fine, thanks. I actually just wanted to know how you're adjusting to living with us."

That's when he saw it. The flash in her eyes that told him her silence in the matter didn't mean she was comfortable with the decision.

Charle took notice of Lily watching her and knew she would have to explain. "Let's go for a walk and talk Lily." And without waiting for a reply Charle hopped down form the table and walked out of the guild. When Lily finally caught up Charle was sitting at the edge of the river looking towards the water with a lost look on her face. Lily sat down beside her and waited patiently for her to start talking.

With a deep breath Charle started, "As you could imagine I was less than thrilled when Wendy came home and told me that I should start packing my things. I mean you Lily are good company, but that dragon slayer of yours..."  
Lily just chuckled a bit at her implications.   
"But Wendy was so excited," Charle continued. "I didn't even have to ask her anything. She just prattled on and on about how Gajeel has a room for us in his home. She said how big the room is and how much bigger the bed is then something about painting the walls, but how she would never actually paint the walls because they were already the nicest color of bluish gray that reminded her of the sky before a storm... and now listen to me! I'm even rambling about it!"

Charle sighed. "But then when we stayed the first few nights, even before all our stuff was moved over, I just noticed a change in her. She was just so calm, so peaceful. She slept through the night without tossing and turning. Ever since we returned to Magnolia Wendy has had trouble sleeping. I asked her about it, you know?" Charle looked towards Lily who was just listening intently. "I asked her about it and all she said to me was that with Gajeel she felt safe."

As she spoke those last few words all the confusion showed in her face. Lily sat there waiting for Charle to continue. He knew Charle did not know Gajeel very well and tends to be more cautious around the brooding man. Charle took another deep breath and looked towards Lily, "What could I say to that?" And with that Charle seemed to shake off the confusion and put on a strong face. "Plus, she would never be able to pay off all that debt. Financially this is the better option..." Lily let Charle go on about the logistics of it all. He wouldn't mention what she spoke of before and she knew it. After all, he got his answer.

Charle didn't complain because Gajeel made Wendy feel safe... who would have guessed.


	3. Chapter 3

Levy noticed... or at least she noticed something was different.

More and more often that empty seat at the table in the back corner Levy every so often liked to slip into was occupied by the Sky Dragon Slayer. She didn't know what to think about it, but instead of asking questions she decided to just sit back and watch.

And now that she was watching closely she noticed that Wendy spent almost every meal she ate in the back corner. She noticed how often Wendy would burst out laughing from something Gajeel had said and how sometimes they seemed to be talking in a whole different language. But most of all she noticed how Gajeel seemed a little happier each time Wendy sat down at his table and she couldn't help but feel a little left out.

To say she was jealous was just... was absolutely... was completely, 100% true. She was jealous of the littlest blue hair mage, but she just couldn't help it. She wanted some of that attention to herself. Little did Levy know that while she was watching them Charle was watching her.

 

* * *

 

"She's at it again Wendy."

"Oh Charle, you're just paranoid. Levy's not staring at us."

"Staring? More like glaring."

"Well maybe we're disrupting her reading. That always seems to get her upset."

"There's not a book near her."

"Don't worry about it Charle." Interrupted Lily, "I'm sure she's just mad at this metal-head right here. What did you do to the poor girl Gajeel?"

After quickly hiding his complete shock from the accusation Gajeel less than calmly replied "I didn't do nothing to her! What are you getting at you damn cat?"

"Well Gajeel, Levy hasn't come to say hello in a while. She's clearly avoiding you. What did you do?"

Wendy looked back towards Levy while Gajeel and Pantherlily bickered. "She looks a bit sad Charle. Tomorrow we should bring over another chair and ask her to sit with us. That way if she's sad maybe she'll talk to us."

"Oh Child..." was all Charle could reply before agreeing.

"That's it!" Gajeel yells while standing up. "I didn't do nothing to her!" He shouted while pointing at Pantherlily. The guild was silent and finally looking over to the corner, but Gajeel stormed out the door mumbling something that sounded like _Damn stupid cat. Always trying to blame things on me_ before anyone had the chance to voice a question.

The guild returned to its usual chaos before the door completely closed behind him with only Wendy, Charle, and Levy showing any concern. Pantherlily continued to sit at the table with a knowing smirk glued to his face. Pantherlily knew that Gajeel was a bit tense due to Levy not coming around as much. Lily hoped his teasing would encourage the dragon slayer to approach the script mage on his own. 


	4. Chapter 4

It was nearly 10 PM and in the first time in a long time the guild was rather dead. A few stragglers sipping their beers. A few drunks passed out on the floor from partying all day. And then there was Pantherlily sitting alone in the back corner. His ears perked every time the door opened, but always sinking back down in disappointment. Ever the observant one, Mira couldn't help but notice the black exceed sulking in the corner.

"What are you still doing here Lily?" Mirajane questioned in her sweet voice.

"Ah! Oh, Mira... I... um... Well...”

"Oh Lily, what's wrong? You never stutter." Mirajane said as she scooped Pantherlily up into a bone-crushing hug.

"Ahh! It's nothing Mira... It's just... Have you seen Gajeel anywhere?" Lily asked, not evening looking at Mira, but instead looking at the guild doors just to be disappointed again.

"Lily, Gajeel took a job earlier today."

"I know that."

Mira looked at the exceed with an understanding expression, "Well, it probably just took him longer than he expected and he decided to stay the night. I'm actually surprised you didn't go with him."

At those words Lily shrank back into the table.

_Lily had waited a while before going to Gajeel after he stormed out of the guild earlier. That's when he found him back at the house packing for a mission. "Are we going somewhere?"_

_"No."_

_"Well then why are you packing?"_

_"We're not going anywhere. I'm going on a mission. A SOLO MISSION." Gajeel made sure to emphasize each of the last word as he went to pass Pantherlily to leave._

_Pantherlily took to his battle form and grabbed Gajeel's arm, "Listen Gajeel"_

_Gajeel pushed Pantherlily back, “No you listen you damn cat. I'm sick and tired of you blaming me for shit. I don't... AGGh! I don't know why the shrimp ain't coming around no more, but I do know that I fucking did nothing wrong. So leave me the fuck out of it." Pantherlily shrunk down and starting following Gajeel._

_"Gajeel..."_

_"Aghh! Can't you just leave me the fuck alone! I'm doing this mission on my own!" Gajeel turned back with his red eyes blazing which startled Pantherlily. Seeing this Gajeel turned away, "Just... Just stay here Pantherlily." And without another word Gajeel continued down the path out of the city. Pantherlily watched Gajeel leave and continued to stare down the road until he could no longer make out his figure. After that he planted himself at their table in the guild to wait for his partner to return. All day people had come up to him and all day he barely paid them any attention instead watching the door._

"Lily," Mira called, bringing the exceed back to the present, "You should go home. What if he went straight there?"

With another opening and closing of the guild's doors Pantherlily went from hopeful to disappoint all over again. Noticing that she was still staring at him Pantherlily finally responded. "No thanks Mira. I'll wait for him here. He always likes to drop by the guild first after a mission to report."

Pantherlily slumped back down to the table resting his head on his arms and continued to stare at the doors. 


	5. Chapter 5

As Pantherlily waited anxiously at the guild another dragon slayer was growing more and more unsettled at home.

"Gosh child SIT DOWN!" Charle forcefully stated to the bluenette.

"But Gajeel isn't home yet... and neither is Pantherlily... and there's a storm coming. You know how much Pantherlily hates thunder... and Gajeel is like a walking lightning rod. I just...” Wendy stopped and started to stutter. "I-I just d-don't u-understand." She began to cry. "Where are they Charle? Why did they leave me?" Wendy sat on the floor crying and for once Charle just couldn't find the words to soothe her.

After a few minutes, which felt like hours to the two girls, Wendy lifted herself off the floor with a new resolve. "I'm going to find them Charle, are you coming?"

"What?! Wendy! It's too late to be walking around. If they don't come back we can look for them in the morning." She shouted at her, but Wendy was already walking out the door.

The wind had picked up as the trees could barely hold on to their leaves. "Wendy this is ridiculous. Gajeel and Pantherlily are adults. They will be fine. I'm sure of it. Let's just go back to the house." Charle spoke as a large streak of lightning crossed the sky and a roaring crash of thunder could be heard.

"Ahh!" a scream could be heard.

"Charle are you alright?"

"That wasn't me Wendy."

Both dragon slayer and exceed searched around for the source of such a scream... That's when the rain came pouring down. "Ah! OH NO! My notes!" The voice whined.

"Levy?"

"Ah! Oh Wendy! You startled me. What are you doing out at this time of night?" Levy questioned while picking up her drenched notes from the cobblestone.

"We could ask you the same thing?" Snapped back Charle.

"Oh well you see I was at the library when I noticed the wind pick up. So I started to gather my things..." Levy looked away sheepishly, "But I got caught up in one of the books I was putting away... and well... as you can see I waited too long. Now my notes are ruined and I am soaked. But back to you. Why are you guys out so late. I mean I know you like storms and everything Wendy, but I can't see Erza approving of this." Levy looked back towards Wendy, but the look on her face surprised her and before Levy had the chance Wendy ran off back towards the home she shared with Gajeel crying.

"Well!" Charle looked angrily towards Levy, "Are you just going to let her go crying into the darkness!"

Levy was stunned, but quickly ran after the crying dragon slayer notes forgotten on the wet ground. "Wendy! Wait! What did I say?"

Wendy ran straight into the home and locked the door. She slid down to the floor with her back against the wall.

"Oh geez Wendy. Open the door this instance! I didn't want to be out here in the first place."

When Levy finally caught up she was amazed at the home she was standing in front of. "Is this where you guys live?" Charle only passed a glance Levy's way. As far as she is concerned, Levy is the reason she is still outside getting wet. Another crash of thunder sounded and multiple streaks of lightning filled the sky. "Ahh! Wendy, please? I'm sorry. Let us in. I-I'm afraid of the dark." Levy whispered the last part.

Wendy, not one to be cruel, opened the door with tear stains streaking her face. "I'm sorry. I just needed a minute to compose myself. I'm sorry." Levy just hugged the girl.

"Wendy go change before you catch cold." Charle ordered. Wendy nodded. She glanced back at Levy, "Don't leave, kay?"

Levy scoffed to herself, 'Leave? In this storm? I don't know what's has upset you Wendy, but it's sure messing with your brain.' Levy laughed a little to herself and though of her ruined notes. 'All my hard work from the day just ruined. I'm going to have to start all over.' After a few minutes Levy began to wander what appeared to be the living room. There were little trinkets and plenty of old scrolls littering the shelves and tables. Levy stared intently at the titles, but many were written in a language she did not recognize.

"Here!"

"Ah! Oh Wendy, thank you. Wait, what is this?"

"Oh well... Here's a towel to dry off and I brought you one of Gajeel's shirts to wear while your clothes dry. I mean Levy you're small and all, but I don't think you'll fit into any of my clothes." Levy allowed herself a second of pleasure at being told she was "too big" for something before the rest of Wendy's words hit her. Levy held out the shirt and it was huge. Yup, definitely Gajeel’s. Levy looked around the home again. Now all the trinkets made sense. Wendy showed Levy the bathroom. As she changed the same thoughts ran through her mind. This was Gajeel's home. She was in Gajeel’s home. She was in Gajeel's home wearing his shirt... in his home... where Wendy lived with Gajeel... in Gajeel's home. OHHHHH... now everything clicked and Levy began to feel horrible about being jealous.

"Wendy," Levy started" where's Ga- Ah" Charle flew into Levy's face. Charle glared at Levy and shook her head.

"What was that levy?" the youngest bluenette questions.

"Oh I was just wondering where I should hang my clothes to dry." Levy said while looking into Charle's intense eyes. She may have been a little slow today, but the last thing she wanted was to be on the bad side of the white exceed or to make Wendy cry again. "I'll hang these for you Levy." Charle took her clothes and left.

Levy sat next to Wendy who was on the floor looking out the big bay window that had a perfect view of the sky. "What are you doing Wendy?"

Wendy signed as she watched the heavy rain fall and lightning color the sky... Levy didn't think she was going to get an answer, but then Wendy whispered "Just waiting for Gajeel to come home." Then sighed again. Levy just watched her for a while before picking a book up off the table and diving in. Not much later Charle was covering both bluenettes with blankets before settling next to the dragon slayer for the night. She knew that it was going to be a long night as Wendy would not sleep peacefully, but she hoped with Levy here Wendy would at least get some rest. Boy, that stupid metal-head didn't know what he was going to be walking into when he came home, as Charle was not prepared to let this go lightly.


	6. Chapter 6

He could smell her before he saw her and after getting over the initial thrill the earthy smell of Levy provoked, he couldn't help but wonder what the hell she was doing in his home. _‘That damn cat. Better not have gone around bringing shrimps into my home to prove some damn point. Oh, he's going to get it._ ' But as he walked in his home soaked to the bone what he saw was nothing like what he was expecting.

There was Levy sleeping on his couch with a book sliding out of one hand and Wendy was on the floor gripping Charle tightly to her chest and had sweat across her brow. Confusion with a bit of worry, but mostly confusion plagued Gajeel's mind. And when he took another deep breath his confusion increased _. 'Where is Lily? I told him to stay here.'_ Gajeel thought. A draft blew through the still open door and a collective shiver went through the room. Shutting the door softly Gajeel went straight to his room, quickly changed out of his soaked clothing, and then went back to the living room. In one swift moment he picked up Wendy and Charle then tucked them in in her bedroom.

"Gajeel?" Wendy croaked

"Yeah?"

Wendy smiled, "I knew you'd come home." She barely managed before falling back asleep, but this time with a smile on her face.

"Of course I came home. I would never leave you. I will never leave you." Gajeel whispered. Charle, who was a light sleeper, pouted. Maybe should wouldn't be so hard on the metal-head after all... maybe.

Gajeel walked back into the living room this time sighing loudly. Now what to do with Levy. As Gajeel looked towards her Levy shivered again. Without hesitating this time Gajeel picked Levy up and brought her into his bedroom. That's when he noticed she was wearing nothing but one of his t-shirts, which looked very good on her not that he would admit that out loud. Covering her up with the warm comforter Gajeel just watched her sleep for a moment before heading back to the living room to crash on the couch. He didn't know what she was doing here. Hell, he had no clue of all that transpired while he was gone, but he did know one thing. Things were not going to be the same after that, but before he could dwell on it too much sleep claimed him. The last thing the passed his mind was _"where the hell is lily?"_

 

* * *

 

  ** _Extra_**

A large crash rumbled through the guild hall. Pantherlily didn't have the energy to look up anymore. After the intense thunderstorm last night and sleeping on one of the guild tables, Pantherlily felt awful. He just wanted to go home or on a mission with his partner. He'd take anything, but he could not look up at that door any longer.

Pantherlily didn't even register the booming footsteps heading to his corning of the guild.

"Oi, cat! Where the hell have you been?"

"Gajeel?"

"I gave you one job!" Pantherlily looked wide-eyed at the man before him.

"Job?"

"Stay home I said. Stay home. And what do you do? You spend all night in the fucking guild like a drunk. What's wrong with you?"

"Gajeel?" Pantherlily was delirious but nonetheless happy to have his partner back. So happy in fact, in a move that was very unlike him, he jumped into Gajeel's arms hugging his neck tightly. "Oh Gajeel! It was terrible. The guild hall actually echoes the thunder. It was never-ending. So horrible. I can still hear it... and you said stay here not stay home."

"Where were we when I said stay here?"

"........at home........."

"....."

"The thunder Gajeel. It was awful."

"Yeah yeah ya damn cat."

"Take me home Gajeel."

"Tch."


	7. Chapter 7

Boy was Gajeel right. After that night many things changed and quickly at that. Wendy brought another chair over to the table which Levy visited frequently. Levy was happy to have gained the attention she was looking for and then some. She joined the two slayers and exceeds for meals on occasion. But Levy was a smart girl. She realized if she spent too much time in the back corner it would bring attention to dragon slayers. Attention they seemed happy enough without and maybe even actively avoiding.

For it was after that first night with Wendy that Levy became aware of how she was not alone in not realizing how much time Wendy and Gajeel spent together. In fact, it made her a little sad how much people did not pay attention to the two dragon slayers, but it seemed like they did not mind it that way.

If anything, Levy was worried that too much time with Gajeel would isolate little Wendy. So Levy started pulling Wendy away from Gajeel here and there. Bringing her to eat with the girls, to the library on day trips, or on a short mission with Team Shadow Gear. Gajeel, not really understanding what Levy concern was, was hurt by this... not that he would admit it.

Getting ready to go on her newest mission with Team Shadow Gear Wendy looked back to wave goodbye, but she noticed Gajeel was not looking at her. In fact he appeared to be staring into nothingness. The look in his eyes struck a chord in her heart.

"Alright Wendy. Let's get going!" Said Levy

"Yeah! Let's show you how Shadow Gear does things!" Yelled Jet

"Okay." Wendy looked back one more time.. "Just one second." Wendy ran towards the back as Shadow Gear watched her go.

"Gajeel," Wendy spoke softly, "I will come home. I will never leave you." Wendy spoke again in the language of the dragons.

It took Gajeel a second to realize she was repeating his word, but he smiled a genuine smile and ruffled her hair.

"Go have fun with the shrimp and her two dogs, kid. Show them how a slayer does it." Patting her head and sending her off Gajeel didn't feel so alone.

 

* * *

 

And things continued to change.

Levy's time at Gajeel's home increased weekly and by a two months after that first night she was spending 3 to 4 nights at their house. In fact she spent so much time there that she had her own drawer in Wendy's room and some dresses hanging in Gajeel's closet. Books on runes and script magic were scattered amongst the trinkets and scrolls and she regularly filled the house with healthy snacks to eat.

The biggest change though was with Levy and Gajeel's relationship. As after a Shadow Gear job gone wrong that ended with Levy in a cast, a giant fight about the dangers of the job and inadequacies of Levy's teammates, a couple of awkward confessions, and a hot make out session later Levy and Gajeel were officially (and secretly) a couple.

By the following month Levy spent only one night a week at fairy hills. When Gajeel and Pantherlily were on missions she was keeping Wendy company at the home. In fact, Wendy was growing very attached to the solid script mage. When Gajeel was gone it took all her will power not to cling to Levy when they were outside of the home. Wendy and Levy began to develop their own routine. Levy called it girl's night. They would stay up late watching videos and eating junk food. They would tell each other jokes and funny stories. Levy shared stories about shadow gear mission mishaps. Wendy shared stories about Grendine and Cait Shelter. On these nights they often ended up talking about Gajeel. They both got to see his softer side and brainstormed ways to share this side with the rest of the guild. Many of their ideas were so far-fetched and ridiculous, but that just made them laugh all the more. They discussed Gajeel's incredible guitar playing skills and decent singing. Wendy often questioned why Gajeel sang so horribly at the guild, but so sweetly at home. They ideas behind this were even more outrageous. They often spoke fondly of Gajeel's cooking and would look up new recipe's for him to try. Some nights they wouldn't even get to sleep before dawn.. and it even happened once or twice where Gajeel came home and they were still chatting away. Wendy began to treasure her alone time with Levy, but still felt safest with Gajeel.


	8. Chapter 8

The next change was a surprise to them all. As Levy left the confines of the bedroom to read on the couch as she often did on days when her mind was racing she moved the blanket she didn't remember leaving there on the couch and then screamed at the sight before her.

"Ahhh!"

A couple of crashes and curses later a hazy-eyed Wendy, a battle ready Pantherlily, and a fully enraged Gajeel stood before a startled Levy and a sleeping fire dragon slayer.

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't expect him to be there."

Gajeel growled and picked the pink haired boy up by his vest. "Oi, Salamander! What the fuck are you doing here!?"

Black eyes met red. Natsu looked around him and put his hand to the back of his neck. "Oh, hey guys. I uh.. Hi."

Gajeel just growled, but Wendy spoke up. "Natsu, what are you doing here?" She asked while wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh well you see.. " Natsu smiled wide, "I guess I kinda felt left out."

Gajeel growled again, but just dropped Natsu back on the couch mumbling on his way back to the bedroom dragging Levy along behind him 'Stupid Salamander, breaking into people's houses at all hours of the night."

Wendy just laughed a little before returning to bed and Natsu just settled back in on the couch.

A week more of being awoken by startled screams Gajeel bought Levy a comfy chair to read in and began construction on an addition to his home.

With a new library and a guest room maybe, JUST MAYBE, Gajeel would be able to get a full night's sleep.

 

* * *

 

Lucy was the next to notice. Although she definitely didn't know what she was noticing. Lucy sat at the bar looking despondently into her glass of peach ice tea.

"What's the matter Lucy? You've barely touched your drink. Is it a bad batch?" Mira asked with her sing song voice.

"No... No. Oh No! Mira the tea is great! It's my favorite as you know. I'm just tired." Lucy put on a big smile. "Don't worry about me Mira. I think I'll go find Levy."

Taking her mug Lucy turned around to scan the room. Lucy found the table with two of team shadow gear's members neither being the one she was looking for.

"Hey Jet, Droy. Have you seen Levy around?"

"Hi Lucy." The boys answered together. "No, Levy wasn't at her apartment when we went to go get her." Droy answered first.

"She wasn't at the library either." Jet responded. "We were hoping she was here, but... no luck."

"Okay, well thanks."

"Hey Gray, have you seen Natsu?"

"Fire breath? No, doesn't he usually come in with you in the morning?" He answered while throwing his shirt to the side. Lucy looked away dejectedly, "O-oh. I-I mean I haven't seen him. No." Gray tried to recover. 

"Thanks." Lucy whispered and walked away.

"Nice one Gray! How unmanly" shouted out Elfman

"What?" He yelled flustered as he dropped his pants to the floor. 

"Gray! Your clothes!" Yelled Cana.

"Ahhh!"

 

Lucy sat down at a table and once again began staring into her drink only looking up when ripples appeared.

"Oh hi Juvia."

"Why so sad love rival?"

"Uhm, not a love rival, and I'm just tired. That's all... B-but uh, have you seen Levy? Or uh Natsu today?"

"Is that all, love rival?" Juvia smiled and walked away from the table. "I'm sure they'll be here soon." She called back over her shoulder.

'How strange' Lucy thought to herself. Not but a few minutes later a chorus of "Levvvvvy!" pulled Lucy from her thoughts.

Without giving too much time to Jet and Droy to question her Lucy grabbed Levy by the arm and dragged her to a back corner table yelling back a "Sorry boys, girl talk!" to the two stunned men.

"And hello to you too!" Levy laughed to Lucy.

"Where have you been?" Levy's eyes went wide for just a moment, but Lucy did not notice. "I feel awful Levy. I haven't sleep well in a couple of weeks."

"Oh Lucy, what's wrong?" Levy asked giving Lucy all of her attention.

"It's just.. Well. Please don't laugh, but.. It's Natsu."

Levy looked a bit shocked, "Well what has he done now Lu?"

"It's more like what he hasn't been doing." Lucy sighed. "For the past few weeks Natsu has only stayed at my house a couple nights. I know. You don't need to say it. I always complain about that idiot barging in my house and taking over my bed, but I just got so used to it and now...” Another large sigh, "I just don't know what's wrong. I mean, he's even spending more time away from the guild. Look, he's not on a mission and he’s not even here right now! What could he possibly be doing?"

Levy looked down feeling a little guilty. She knows exactly what Natsu is doing right now and where he sleeps at night. Pantherlily who flew in unnoticed decided to speak up.

"Hello Ladies."

"Oh! Lily... you startled us."

Pantherlily chuckled. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear part of your conversation. Lucy, Natsu and Gajeel needed to help each other out with some things. But you know those two. They can't have it spreading around that they're capable of getting along so they haven't told anyone about it. If you wait a little while longer I bet you'll even see them walk in together. But please don't say anything. Gajeel threatened to take my kiwis away if I told anyone." Pantherlily smiled at the two.

"Thank you Lily." Levy said and with a 'solid script Kiwi' Lily went on his way.

"That idiot! He could have said something. I wouldn't have told anyone. Gajeel didn't mention anything to you?"

Levy froze, "U-uh, well Luce, Gajeel hasn't exactly been in the guild a lot lately." It wasn't a lie, just avoiding the question.

"True. I'm surprised I didn't notice sooner. Hmm… I bet Juvia knew! That’s what she meant. She could have been a bit clearer.” A sly smile appearing on her face, “We should go see what they're really up to."

As Lucy was about to drag Levy towards the door the two dragon slayers named entered together just like Lily has said, but barely after a foot of being inside they both went their separate ways. Natsu to start a fight with Gray. Gajeel straight to the bar.


	9. Chapter 9

Two days later an enraged iron dragon slayer walked into the guild hall. A meek looking salamander following behind him. This time they didn't even bother separating and that caught Lucy's attention. Natsu looked utterly defeated and like all the life had left him. The dark aura surrounding Gajeel limited the direct questions and kept others from approaching either dragon. This however did not stop the whispers and gossiping that was loud in the ears of both dragon slayers.

"What do you think happened between those two?" asked one guild mate to another

"Oh gee, look at Natsu. I've never seen him so down before." said another

"Whoa... is Natsu following Gajeel like a lost puppy? Look at that! haha" Laughed another

But as angry and defeated as the dragon slayers were neither addressed the gossip because to address it meant to admit something happened... and well admitting something happened means admitting they were spending time together... outside of the guild hall... and well they just couldn't have that, could they?

Everyone was so absorbed in watching the dragon slayers that they did not notice Happy fly directly to where Lucy was sitting.

"What happened Happy!?" Lucy asked slightly panicking.

"Just a small accident Lucy... no need to get so WEIRD about it" Happy replied. If he was being honest, he really didn't know what happened. An accident was all he got from Pantherlily. Neither slayer even acknowledged Happy joined them on their walk to the guild hall.

"Shut up you stupid cat! I was just... ahh! Whatever. I'll just go ask Natsu." Lucy snapped back and stepped in front of Natsu who was still following Gajeel.

"Natsu! What's wrong?" Lucy asked. While Lucy intercepted Natsu Gajeel slipped over to the bar.

"Oi! Barmaid."

"Yes Gajeel? Did something happen between you and Natsu?"

Now everyone knows how into guild gossip Mirajane is. No one would deny her keen eye for observation and interrogation techniques, but not even her sweetest smile or sharpest glare would break through the iron dragon slayer’s fury at this moment.

"Do you have any good missions hiding away? Something with a big payout?" Gajeel asked completely ignoring Mirajane's question.

"I have something you can do. It's a three week long mission in Bosco and the pay is great! BUT!" Mira continued, "You have to tell me what happened with Natsu." Mira said holding the mission out to Gajeel.

"None of your business. He knows what he's done." Gajeel answered firmly.

Mira just raised her eyebrows and glanced over towards Natsu. As soon as Gajeel looked in Natsu's direction the pink haired boy eyes met the floorboards. It was obvious to Mira something serious had happened as Natsu's focus was on Gajeel and not the babbling celestial mage in front of him. While Mirajane was focused on Natsu, Gajeel snatched the mission slip from her hand and started walking away from the counter. "I'll be taking this. Come on Lil. Rain Woman!" Whatever little murmuring was left died out with Gajeel's call out to Juvia. Gajeel never invited people on his missions.

"Yes Gajeel?"

"Let's go."

Juvia, not understanding what was going on, just nodded in agreement. With one last look at Gray and a wave back towards Mirajane Juvia began to follow the Iron Dragon Slayer out of the guild.

As Gajeel walked by, the dejected Natsu seemed to wimper at the floor. Gajeel stopped a few steps ahead of Natsu. "You know what you've done..." Again Natsu whimpered which was heard loud and clear through the now silent guild hall. "Take a long mission, get it done without trouble, and meet me in the forest in a week." Gajeel spoke sternly in Draconic. Light returned to Natsu's eyes as he understood he was being given a second chance. "Screw this up Salamander and you are dead to me." Gajeel spoke as he walked out the door followed by his closest friends. Lucy did not know what to think as she watched Natsu's eyes reflect sadness as Gajeel left then determination as he walked to the bar.

"Mira! I want a tougher job than you gave the metal headed loser!" Natsu put on the biggest grin he could muster and if everyone had not just witnessed his interaction with the dark haired man they would have believed it was just your average day at Fairy Tail.

"Natsu, did something happened between you and Gajeel?

"It's fine Mira. Now that job, something tough with a huge reward. Yeah." Mirajane handed Natsu a mission with a concerned look in her eye.

"Thank's Mira! I'll be off now" Natsu said energetically.

"Natsu, wait! What about us?" Happy whined from Lucy's arms.

"It's a solo mission buddy. Stay with Lucy. Make sure she doesn't do anything weird." Natsu spoke without even turning around not giving his teammates a chance to respond.

The large doors were barely closed before the whispers erupted throughout the hall.

Natsu may have left laughing, but he was fooling no one. Whatever had happened between the two slayers was serious and the fact that Natsu bounded out of the door without his exceed and blonde companion only reinforced that thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Wendy looked at the now smoldering pile that was once her home.

"Oh no." Levy moaned as she walked up. "Are you okay Wendy?"

"We were able to save a lot." Wendy said, her eyes never leaving the piles of ash and still burning wood. "I think Gajeel saved all of our books and scrolls. He got a lot of my toys too. He was able to get my dresser out, so most of my clothes were saved and whatever you had in that bottom drawer as well." Wendy's eyes began to fill with tears, "In fact, besides the scrolls, I think Gajeel focused on saving our things.. He didn't save a single thing of his own...” Wendy walked towards some of the piles, "All his trinkets. All his gifts and prizes. His maps. He notes on Metalicana. They're all gone Levy." Wendy couldn't help the tears from falling, "He went in and out like 5 times before the flames became too hot and each time came out with something that... that... t-that wasn't his." Wendy fell onto her knees. Charle sat by Wendy's side still too stunned to speak.

Levy ran over and pulled her close. Wendy sobbed into her shoulder. Levy was at a loss for words. She couldn't explain Gajeel's actions. She knew as much as Wendy did how much his notes and maps meant to him. All she could do was offer support to the young dragon slayer.

Wendy continued to cry, "I don't know what happened Levy. We were all working hard. Gajeel let us take a break. He said we earned it. He was actually smiling Levy. I went inside to get us some drinks. I could hear Natsu trying to get Gajeel's attention and...” Wendy let out a loud gasp, "I don't know what happened. One second I was in the kitchen and the next thing I know I'm outside in Gajeel's arms. I don't even know how he moved so fast." Levy nodded as she listened to Wendy speak. She understood the confusion over Gajeel's speed as a memory of his back and smoldering arm flashed before her eyes. "The whole front of the house was on fire. Natsu was in shock and he couldn't do anything about it since it had started from his own flames." The sobs were growing louder as her story progressed. "It moved so quickly. By the time Natsu snapped out of it Gajeel determined that we couldn't save the house. I think that's when something clicked because he was in and out bringing our things and then...” No more tears fell. Wendy's tone grew flat. "...and then we just watched the house burn. Gajeel wouldn't look away from the flames and Natsu wouldn't look away from Gajeel." The pleading tone returned to Wendy's voice. "I just don't understand Levy! We were so happy. We were so so happy together... and now this. What's going to happen now Levy?"

Levy gave a soft smile to Wendy and a light hum escaped her. "I'm not sure exactly what will happen Wendy, but Gajeel and Natsu left on separate missions." Wendy gasped. Sensing Wendy's growing panic Levy sped up her explanation, "Oh please don't worry Wendy. You and Charle will be staying with me until they return. Gajeel said he needed some time to cool off and think. Everything will be okay."

_*flashback*_

"Hey Shrimp, do me a favor?" Gajeel asked as he walked up to Levy who was reading in the park.

"What is it Gaj-- Gajeel! What happened? You're a mess."

"I need some time to think things out. Juvia, Lil, and I are taking this month long mission. I'll be back. Watch the kid for me at your place, kay?"

"Okay. But what happ-"

"Thanks." Gajeel interrupted and then walked back towards Juvia who was waiting at the edge of the park.

Lily met Levy at eye level. "There was an accident back at the house. I think Wendy's still over there. Please keep her with you. Please excuse Gajeel's rudeness. He's doing everything in his power to maintain control. Going over what happened at this moment would just set him off. Everyone is alright... physically at least. Please watch over Wendy. Maybe the two of you could take a mission or something?"

"Lily! Let's go." Gajeel growled out.

Lily smiled sadly at Levy and flew towards his partner.

"Please be safe." Levy whispered as she watched them go.

Levy walked out of the park and was literally run into by Natsu.

"Oh sorry Levy." Natsu went to keep walking before shock struck him again. He turned to Levy again with complete sadness in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Levy!"

"Uhh, it's okay Natsu. I'm fine."

"I'm sorry Levy." Natsu turned away. He couldn't bear to look at her, "I'm sorry, but I'm going on this mission and I'm going to prove myself worthy of this second chance Gajeel has given me. I promise." and with those final words he was off.

It wasn't until she could no longer see him that it clicked. Natsu was apologizing for what happened at the house. Just as quickly as Natsu ran off Levy was running towards the Iron Dragon Slayer's home.

_*end flashback*_

 

Levy was pulled back from her thoughts, by a soft "How do you know? How do you know Gajeel will even come back? How do you know we'll all be okay?"

"Because, Wendy, Gajeel would never leave us. He decided to take the space he needs to calm down. I also ran into Natsu while he was leaving town. He said that Gajeel had given him a second chance and that he was going to prove himself worthy of it.” Wendy seemed to settle a bit hearing Natsu has been given another chance. "Plus Wendy," Levy started playfully. "Juvia went with Gajeel. Do you really think she could leave her precious Gray behind?"

At this Wendy cracked a small smile before letting out a laugh. "Nope. Haha, Never."

"Exactly. Now let's pack some of your clothes, toys, and books and cover the rest in case it rains. Gajeel said he'd be gone for about a month. So do you know what that means?"

"What?"

"Girl's night!"

Wendy laughed again. "You mean girl's month!"

"Yes'm. Let's make the best of this time, Wendy."

"Yeah!" Wendy looked away shyly, "Maybe we could even do something nice for Gajeel for when he returns."

"That's a great idea Wendy."

"Maybe... for Natsu too?"

"Sure Wendy. We'll figure it out. We have plenty of  time."

After packing a few things and securing then covering the rest the girls were headed towards Fairy Hills. Wendy took one last look at the piles of ash that was once her home. With that final look she knew once again that things were never going to be the same, but as she looked forwards towards Levy who had a smile on her face and her hand stretched out waiting to be held Wendy realized that 'never the same' and 'not okay' were not the same thing.


	11. Chapter 11

Mirajane looked around the guild hall. With Natsu and Gajeel gone, Erza on a mission for the master, and Elfman out with Laxus and the Thunder Legion out on a mission of their own the guild was pretty quiet... and pretty boring. With Natsu out of town there were significantly less fights. Even Gray didn't start any as he sat a table with Lucy and Happy sulking.

"Oh, how drab! We need to liven this place up a little Mira."

"Hmm...”

"Not you too!? The down atmosphere in here is making me even loss my urge to drink! A sober Cana is no one's friend Mira! Seriously! I just used drab in a sentence!"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know. Work your magic. I mean I get those three," Cana said as she pointed towards Gray, Happy, and Lucy. "Lucy and Happy are sad that Natsu left them behind. And, let's be honest, Gray's probably more depressed that Juvia blindly left with Gajeel than being left out of Natsu's mission."

"Mira! With all this sulking no one is fighting... and with no fighting no one is betting... and with no betting NO ONE IS HAVING FUN!" Cana yelled out, but no one looked towards her. Which only proved her point. "I can't take this anymore. I'm going to freak! I don't know what happened between those two dragon slaying idiots, but why should it bring us all down?" Cana said as she slumped down onto the bar counter.

"I know what you mean Cana, but no one is up for anything. I've tried figure it out too. No one knows what happened."

Just then two blue-headed mages walked through the guild doors giggling followed by Charle and a tired looking Jet and Droy.

"Did you see his face Levy? He was so shocked!"

"Yeah. You did a great job Wendy. Hey Mira! We're back!"

"Look Mira! The old man gave me an extra reward. He called me a sky goddess!" Wendy smiled brightly as she showed off her new bracelet with sky related charms.

"It's beautiful Wendy. You must have done a great job to earn this gift."

"She did! And she did it mostly on her own too!" Added Levy.

"Can we have another one Mira?" Jet and Droy groaned at Wendy's request. Team Shadow Gear plus Wendy and Charle have been going on small jobs daily for the past few weeks. Nothing too difficult, but enough to build and improve your basic skills, but the being constantly on the go has finally caught up with the two males. 

"It sounds like your teammates need a break." Mira, Wendy, and Levy looked at Jet and Droy who collapsed at the nearest open table.

"Hahaha, okay boys. All you needed to do what ask." Levy said and received only moans in response.

"Finally some cheer! My sky haired queens, please don't leave!" Cana said as she dramatically draped her arms over Wendy and Levy's shoulders.

"Uhhm, what's wrong Cana?"

"What's wrong? Have you taken a look around? Since that heated display between them bone-headed dragon slayers the mood in here has been lame. Oh so very Lame!"

For the first time in a few weeks Levy took a look around and it was surprising. The guild was practically silent. In fact Levy was beginning to feel guilty for making so much noise coming in.. 

"Why are they like this?" Wendy asked  
  
"Donno," mumbled Cana, "But it's being going on since your dragon slaying counterparts decided to bring their little tiff into the guild hall then disappear." Cana pouted. 

Levy began to wonder, _is this the effect Natsu and Gajeel's absences after their little scene has on the guild?_   She really wished she had been in the guild hall when it happened. Lucy tried to explain it, but words escaped her. Everyone else told her the same thing. 'Natsu looked lost, Gajeel looked like he was ready to kill, they were speaking some weird language, and you just had to be there to understand.' Levy was lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Wendy slip away. 

"Excuse me everyone." Wendy said as she stood on top of the bar. "I'm not sure what's going on or why all of you are so down like Cana has said, but if it is because of Natsu and Gajeel I just want you to know that you shouldn't worry about them. They'll both be back soon."

"Why would we be worried about those two?" Someone called out.

"They are the least of our concerns" yelled another

Wendy ignored the comments. "Don't worry. Natsu will come back happy and proud and Gajeel will come back with Pantherlily and Juvia. He won't be angry anymore. Everything will be okay. I know so." Mira and Levy could just watch as Wendy did her best to reassure her guild mates.

"Yeah!" Cana yelled loudly, "and ya'll might wanna get on back to your usual selves unless you want 'em to think you were missing 'em, or something like that." That extra push was all the seemed to need as noise suddenly returned to the building. Only one table remained quiet and both Mirajane and Cana knew the only reassurance they would receive would be from the very people they were missing.

 

* * *

 

Cana looked around the guild glad that life appeared to be returning. The noise level wasn't as nearly off the charts as it typically was, but the soft murmur was enough to get her in the spirit to drink. 

"Fill 'er up, Mira!"  
"It was really bold of Wendy to talk to everyone like that, don't you think?" Mira asked as she filled Cana's glass.   
"Yeah, our little ray of sunshine is growing up." Cana took a large gulp of her freshly poured beer, "You know... We never asked Wendy if she knew what happened between the boys?"  
Mira placed her finger to her lip in thought. "Hmmm... You're right. We never asked Levy either. They've been taking so many missions. We just never had the chance."  
"They have been taking a lot of missions... together, too."  
"Almost like they want to stay busy."  
"I must admit, I kinda thought Levy would be sulking by Lucy's side... with Gajeel disappearing on a month long mission with Juvia and all... Without saying a whisper of goodbye." Cana drawled dramatically.  
"Unless!" Mira pounded both hands on the counter top, "there was a goodbye!" Hearts forming in her eyes.  
"oooooh, a little secret rendezvous? But this is Levy we're talking about."  
"It's the quiet ones, you know?" Mira said as she wiggled her eye brows suggestively.   
Cana cackled, nearly spilling her beer. "Well, secrets secrets are no fun..."  
Both women looked at each other, giant grins plastered on their faces.

The spent the rest of the night planning their interrogation for the next time Levy and Wendy came in.


	12. Chapter 12

"Gajeel?"

"Yeah?"

"You did not let Juvia do a single thing for our job."

"Yeah, and?"

"And you sure were in a rush to finish..."

"So?"

"So, I believe you told Levy that we'd be gone for a month..."

"What's your point?"

"Juvia wants to know why Gajeel lied to Levy? And why are we waiting in this woods at the edge of the city?"

"I didn't lie. I just need time. You'll get your piece of the reward and the stripper will still be there when we get back so just deal!"

"Gajeel..."

"Ahh! Cat, explain the plan to rain woman."

"Pardon his rudeness Juvia. We already told you how Natsu burned down our home by accident, right?"

Juvia nodded. "So Gajeel needs Juvia's help finding a new home? Juvia is honored that Gajeel would ask for Juvia's help, but Juvia thinks that it would be best if Levy and Wendy were here since they live with you too."

"Get out of your dream world Amoeba!"

"Not exactly..." Pantherlily trailed off. "You see we're not looking at houses. We're going to build a new house here..."

Juvia stared blankly. "Here?"

Now it was Pantherlily's turn to nod, "Yes, here. And well... we need you to stay with us as assurance that what happened before won't happen again."

"Juvia is confused."

"You're late, Salamander." Gajeel barked out before Pantherlily could explain more.

"I know, I know... but I did it."

"Did what?"

"Completed the mission. No property damage, no unnecessary fights. No problems." Natsu folded his arms across his chest and nodded with a smug smile on his lips.

"Good. Now that I know you can do that I expect it to be that way 90% of the time."

Natsu whined.

"Now let's get started."

"On what?"

Gajeel rolled out his new plans. Natsu and Juvia looked on in awe.

"We're building here?" asked Natsu, "What about your old house?"

"Cat explain." Pantherlily glared at Gajeel, but started to explain the new plan again.

"Okay, so this red line here is our new property line. We want to have this entire section cleared by the end of the week. We made a deal with the guy down at the mill. So for each load of trees we bring him he'll give us its equivalent in already processed wood. He's also going to lend us a hand with the foundations which will go here and here. Once we set the foundations the rest should go up quickly with no problems. We'll use Gajeel's iron to reinforce the wood."

"This red line you say?" asked Juvia. Pantherlily nodded.  "That is a lot of land Gajeel."

"Yeah. Well it's mine now. I went and squared that all away yesterday. Practically drained my savings, but that's why Natsu here is going to be providing the food... and anything else we need."

Natsu kept staring at the plan laid in front of him, "Gajeel."

"No buts Natsu, you get the food."

Natsu nodded absent-mindedly, "Gajeel... There's two. Why is there two?"

"Huh, two what?"

Natsu just pointed.

"Because, idiot, we're building two houses. You think I'm going to let you stay in my home now? We'll build them like this. That way you'll still have a place to stay when you're feeling left out, but I don't have to worry ‘bout you burning it down."

"I get one? One's for me? You're building that for me?" All eyes were on Gajeel.

"Ah, uh, yeah... Well I just... uh." Gajeel looked to Pantherlily for help, but he just smirked at him. "What does it matter!? We're building two because I say we're building two. You're helping because you burned my fucking house to the ground. So just deal." Gajeel turned around so that the other wouldn't see his red face. It was minutes before Gajeel dared to speak again. "When they're all finished I'll ask Levy to put runes on them so that what happened does not happen again... to either of us."

Natsu just smirked, "So what are we waiting for? I'm all fired up!"

"Excuse me Gajeel. You want Juvia to help build?"

"No. Well, you can if you want. You're just here for damage control."

"You're here to put out fires, both literally and figuratively." stated Pantherlily.

"And to do the food shopping." Natsu added with pleading eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this headcannon that practically everyone at the guild has a basic knowledge of building due to having to repair and rebuild the guild hall so often. Gajeel and Natsu, along with some others, would have even more experience because Mirajane would force them to repair their own damages after fights.


	13. Chapter 13

Juvia was surprised at how quickly both homes went up. After clearing the space the building started right away. The dragon slayers got more help than they expected from the old man at the lumber mill. The old man helped with design and planning, directed the boys on where to go for the best supplies, and was upbeat and motivational when all that could be heard was insults and curses.

With guidance from the old man, a 'women's touch' (as she liked to call it) from Juvia, and both Natsu and Gajeel only stopping for some food and a quick nap here and there, after three weeks only a bot of interior design work was left to be done.

Initially the production stalled because Natsu struggled making decisions on how he wanted his home to be laid out. Wanting a the best of the best, but not knowing what the best was just led to Natsu getting a giant headache. Luckily, with the help of Juvia, Natsu was able to decide on a basic design. Juvia sat down with him asking him a plethora of questions about what a home meant to him, who he wanted to be in his home, and what he saw his future like in a home.

Natsu had chosen to have an open first floor, two bedrooms and a study (in other words a place for Natsu to put all his mementos and clutter). A staircase led up to a loft which overlooked the living room. In the living room was large fireplace that was accented by an elaborately designed mantle. A decent sized deck was stationed at the side of the house with entrances from the kitchen and dinning area. 

The house Gajeel designed was much larger. It was a four bedroom home. The large and high end kitchen flowed into the dining area. The living room was lowered and accented by a large fireplace, built in bookshelves, and sliding glass doors that opened to what will be a patio. On the other side of the floor, intricately designed iron French doors led to a large library and study area for Levy and Wendy to use as they please. 

 

The dragon slayers were resting in the grass between their homes and had been for about an hour. They were drying off in the sun after washing up in a stream near by. Both exhausted with achy muscles and blank minds. Only the noise of the outdoors and the light chatter between Pantherlily and Juvia could be heard. 

"Should we finish the insides too before we head back? They probably wouldn't notice if we are late with the difficult jobs we took. " Natsu asked out loud to no response.   
  
Natsu pouted. "It feels kind of silly to just stop now." He said while taking a peek in Gajeel's direction. 

Gajeel, who still had water dripping down the side of his face from his hair, laid with his arm draped over his eyes."Nah. You can if you want, but I need Levy and Wendy for that stuff." Gajeel finally answered.

"And I'm sure Wendy, Charle, and Levy would notice if we were late." Quickly added Pantherlily with Juvia just nodding in agreement.

 

Natsu was a bit stunned. It's not that he had forgotten that Wendy had moved in with Gajeel... and Levy as well (though not "officially") but during the process of building Natsu never really thought much about the others. Lucy and Happy entered his mind a few times when they started building his home, but nothing more than a quick 'would happy want his own room?' and 'will Lucy visit me here?'.

However, it was growing more obvious to him how much thought Gajeel put into the space he would share with Levy and Wendy. To say Gajeel's home was more detailed was an understatement. Almost every room had some sort of built in bookshelf. In the room Natsu assumes is intended for Wendy and Charle is a built in window seat that opens up for storage. Each bedroom has a large closet that wasn't in Gajeel's first design, but was added after several long conversations between Gajeel and Juvia. It was now clear to Natsu that Gajeel wanted both Wendy and Levy to be comfortable in their new home. This house was more for them than it was for Gajeel.

Actually, the more time he spent thinking about it, even the initial additions were to accommodate Natsu... and Levy too.

Natsu thought back to when Gajeel first approached him about the renovations.   
 ** _After walking into the guild Natsu was met by an indifferent Gajeel. "Hey Salamander, meet me at my house in an hour." Gajeel demanded.  
When Natsu arrived he was surprised to find building supplies waiting. With a quick 'Help me build a library for Levy and a small guest room.' Gajeel shoved his building plans in Natsu's face. With his back to Natsu Gajeel added, "If we get this done quick... you can stay over every once in a while." and whispered  "No need to feel left out anymore." And that was all the motivation Natsu needed. _**

Yes, a library for Levy and a guest room he could crash in once in a while. That's how this all started. Natsu looked back towards the sky. He has a funny way of showing it, but Gajeel cares.  _No need to feel left out anymore._   _"Alright Gajeel," Natsu thought to himself. "I won't feel that way anymore and I'll make sure you never feel that way either. Even if I have to fight you for it."_

Natsu jumped to his feet startling Juvia who was admiring their work. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's find the girls Gajeel!"


	14. Chapter 14

Mirajane knew she was one to worry, it was practically her job as den mother, but Mirajane didn’t want to admit that she was **_worried_**.

The guild was as lively as ever. There was partying, drinking, fighting, and betting. Mira noticed Cana was having so much fun she even forgot about their plans to interrogate Levy and Wendy weeks ago. Team Shadow Gear plus Wendy and Charle have slowed down taking mission, but haven’t spent much time in the guild hall. Not that it worried Mirajane, no. She was not worried.

She was especially not worried as she reread the two letters that had arrived a couple of weeks ago.  
  
_Thank you Fairy Tail!_  
I have to admit, I was a bit concern when Mr. Natsu Dragneel had shown up at the museum in respond to my request to collect our stolen goods and capture the robbers. Due his boisterous reputation, I was worried the missing pieces of art would be damaged, but I worried for nothing. Mr. Dragneel was well mannered and well behaved. I was pleasantly surprised when he was able to retrieve all our stolen art and the robbers in a matter of days. Please enjoy these museum passes as an additional reward. Fairy Tail will definitely be the first guild we go to if we have trouble in the future.  
Thank you to Mr.Dragneel and Fairy Tail again for the wonderful service.  
Museum Director  
Alfred Reynolds.

  
_To the Master of the Fairy Tail guild,_  
I would like to reach out to you in thanks for the team you recently sent to our small town of Wickham in Bosco. I know travels to Bosco are not always easy so we truly appreciate the effort. We have been reaching out to guilds in the area for months about the dark guild, Scoured Cell, breaking through our town's wall and taking over. Many of the larger teams that had been sent had failed. However, it is a testament to the dedication and skill of your guild members that this team of three was able to take out the entire dark guild in two days. This team even went above and beyond by helping us rebuild and strengthen the wall. For the first time in months we were able to walk and celebrate in our streets without being afraid. Wickham is hosting its semi-annual festival of lights in a few months. We are hoping that Ms. Juvia Loxar, Mr. Gajeel Redfox, and Mr.Pantherlily would be able to attend, as we are only able to have this festival thanks to their aid. Of course, the rest of the guild’s members are welcome as well.  
Thank you again.  
  
Sincerely,  
Eric Joyce  
Mayor of Wickham

  
Two glowing reports as such are practically unheard of. Normally such high praise, particularly when about two of the more destructive members of Fairy Tail, would warrant its own celebration. However, this time there were more concerning matters. Both letters said the same thing. Both missions were completed in days. Days. DAYS! Mirajane just couldn’t ignore that piece of information. Especially since Natsu nor Gajeel’s team have returned. Mirajane couldn’t help but remember the looks on both dragon slayer’s faces as they left the guild on their separate missions.

Letting her anxiety take over Mirajane was lost in another round of ‘what if…’ but fortunately, this time around it would not last long.

_BAM!_

“Hey everyone! I’m back!” Yelled Natsu as he bursts through the guild doors.  
“Natsu!” Happy flew into Natsu and clung onto him.  
“Hey there buddy. How was-”  
“Natsu! How could you leave me for so long?! Lucy was being weird the whole time. I even had to help her on a mission because she needed rent money.”  
“Oh man, that sounds rough.”  
“Natsu, don’t leave me again!” Happy whined.  
“Okay buddy. I have a surprise for you later.”  
“Really?” Happy’s eyes sparkled, “Is it a big fish?” Or maybe two? Mmmmm.”  
“Nope, but after I show you we can go fishing!”  
“Then let’s go!”  
“Okay buddy!”  
“Oh no you don’t!” Lucy pulled back Natsu by his scarf. “You can’t just waltz in here after being gone for a month and offer no explanation.”  
“I told you I was going on a solo mission. What's the big deal Luce?.” Natsu patted Lucy on the head completely ignoring the irritated look she was giving him. Walking by, Natsu dug his hand into his pocket and headed to the bar. Lucy and Happy following closely behind. “Here you go Mira. My completed mission slip.”  
  
Mira looked at the slip on the counter top while her fingers still curled around the letters she was reading earlier. She couldn’t help but stare. Natsu clearly was unaware that the director of the museum sent a letter of thanks. Was he trying to play it off like he just finished his mission? Mirajane wasn’t going to let that slide. “Wonderful Natsu. How did the mission go?” _I’ll ask him a few questions and make him tell me where he was this whole time._ Mira thought to herself.  
“It was easy. I thought it would have been more of a challenge for such a big reward. I guess I’m just way stronger than anyone else. Hahahaha.” Natsu’s laugh echoed through the room.  
“Well sometimes with requests like this one the challenge isn’t in the fight, but instead in getting the item back without damage. So, Natsu, how much should I have to tell the master to prepare for damages to the museum?” Questioned Mirajane, her eyes sharp and her smile sickeningly sweet.  
This caused Natsu to falter. Suddenly he was uncomfortable in the presence of the older woman. “Uh, none. I-I didn't damage anything. Uhm... Have you guys seen Wendy?” He asked turning away and looking around the guildhall.  
“None? What do you mean, Natsu?” “She’s with Levy.” Mirajane and Lucy answered at the same time.  
Natsu, taking the opportunity he was given, acknowledged Lucy’s response and avoided turning back to face Mirajane.  
“Perfect. Let’s go Happy.”  
“Aye sir!”  
“Natsu?” “Wait Natsu.” Again they spoke at the same time.  
“You too Luce. Let’s go. Bye Mira, thanks!”  
Natsu darted out of the guild hall dragging a confused Lucy behind him.

* * *

  
“Natsu? Natsu? NATSU?!”  
“Geez, Lucy. No need to yell.”  
“Yeah Lucy.” Added Happy.  
“Well there was no need to drag me out of the guild hall either! Where are we even going?”  
“To find Wendy and Levy.”  
“Okay, well last I checked they were at fairy hills. Which is on the OTHER side of town.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Oh. I’m sorry, where have you been the past month? Because I’m sure, as a person who has been in magnolia and at the guild that Levy has been spending a lot of her time with Wendy at fairy hills. But please, do tell me where Levy is.”  
“To fairy hills!” Natsu spun around on his heel and started marching in the other direction. Lucy stood watching him walk away.  
  
“Uhm, Natsu.” mumbled Happy  
“Yeah?”  
“Lucy’s falling behind.”  
“Huh?” Natsu looked over his shoulder to see that Lucy hasn’t budged. He ran back over to her. She stood with her head down, but it was clear to Natsu that she was angry. Her fists we balled up and when he looked closer he noticed tears falling from him face. “What’s wrong?”  
“I don’t know Natsu. First you stop coming around at night, but you start leaving Happy with me. Then you have a strange fight with Gajeel and you leave on a mission for a month. And now when you finally come back you act like you didn’t just leave me and Happy behind. Since when have you stopped caring about your family Natsu?”  
It took a minute to click, but when it did his mind was blown. Natsu couldn’t believe it. Everything Lucy was saying was of course true, but he never realized that in trying to right his own desire not to be left out from Gajeel and Wendy he was making Happy and Lucy feel left out.   
“Don’t worry Lucy, you can see the surprise too.”  
Lucy’s eyes went wide. “Surprise? Did you hear a word I said? I don’t care about some stupid surprise Natsu.”  
“Trust me Luce. It’ll help me explain everything.” Natsu held out his hand to Lucy. She looked at it skeptically then looked up to him. She could feel the honesty and concern radiating off of him. “Now will you help me find Wendy? Lucy wiped the tears from her cheeks and nodded.

* * *

  _ **Meanwhile** …_

  
“Are you sure about this?”  
“Yes, Gajeel. Don’t you trust Juvia?”  
“Yeah, but…”  
“You are more likely to find them if you split up. Natsu said he left Happy with Lucy and Lucy spends more time at the guild. So it makes more sense to send Natsu to check the guild hall while we check Fairy Hills.”  
“But shrimp really likes the guild’s library.”  
“But Wendy and Charle are with her. They’re more likely to be at fairy hills.”  
“Fine... What if they’re on a mission?”  
Juvia stopped walking and gave Gajeel an incredulous look. She highly doubted Levy and Wendy would take a mission so close to when Gajeel said they would return. Juvia knew how deeply Levy cared for Gajeel. She would want to be there to welcome him. “I don’t think they will be Gajeel.”  
“Okay.”  
Juvia could only laugh. “Could you possibly be nervous, Gajeel?”  
“What? Me? No!” Juvia cut her eyes at Gajeel’s response. “Well, what if they don’t like it?”  
“They’re going to love it Gajeel. You, Pantherlily, and Natsu did a beautiful job.”  
“I know, but I didn’t even ask. What if after spending so much time away Wendy wants to move back to fairy hills.”  
Pantherlily listened carefully to his partner. Gajeel really only voiced his concerns so openly with himself and Juvia. Though, it still surprises him how clueless Gajeel can be when it comes in recognizing how people care about him.  
“Levy too. It wasn’t like I asked her to move in in the first place. She just sorta spent a lot of time at my place. I’m sure she’s brought most of the stuff I saved from the fire back to her apartment. It’ll probably be inconvenient to bring it to the new house.”  
“That’s enough Gajeel!" Juvia prided herself on her patiences, but Gajeel has also been the one person that could make her snap. This time was no exception. "You are the iron dragon slayer and a fairy tail mage. You WILL find Levy and Wendy today. You WILL show them the house you designed and built. And you WILL ask them BOTH if they will move in with you. You are strong, caring, and loyal. I’m sure they will be happy to continue living by your side because they love you.”  
Juvia could see Gajeel trying to process her words. It was another moment before he let out a small sigh. Then a huge smile formed on his face.  
“Pushy pushy.” Chuckled Gajeel as he nudged Juvia’s arm. “Thanks. You’re right. I will do all of that today. I’m just gonna grab something first. You go on ahead and if they’re there bring ‘em out front and I’ll meet you there.”  
“You’re not chickening out, are you?” asked Juvia with a playful smile on her lips.  
“What? No. I’ll meet you there. I promise.”  
“You better.”  
“Pantherlily, go with Juvia.”  
“Why?”  
“I’ll meet you there. Don’t worry.” With that Gajeel turned around and began jogging the other way.  


Juvia and Pantherlily continued on to Fairy hills. Luckily, both Levy and Wendy were there. Juvia told them Gajeel’s plan to meet them out front. Wendy excitedly bounded down the stairs, but was disappointed when she noticed Gajeel was not outside.  
“He’ll be here Wendy.” Pantherlily assured.  
They weren’t waiting long before Gajeel was seen walking up the hill.

“Gajeel!” Wendy ran to Gajeel and wrapped her arms around him as best she could. “I’m so happy you’re finally back.” Levy, Charle, and Juvia followed slowly behind.  
“I’m glad to be back. I have something to show you three, but before I do that. I have something for you all.” Gajeel slipped a bag off of his shoulder. Pantherlily looked on curiously, not remembering Gajeel carrying a bag before.

“The woman at the flower stand told me there are different meanings to the color of roses.”  
“A red one for love and passion” He handed a single red rose to Levy.  
“A pale pink rose for admiration and happiness.” He handed the rose to Wendy.  
“A deep pink for gratitude and appreciation.” He knelt down and hand the deep pink flower to Charle.  
“And a yellow rose for joy and friendship.” He placed the yellow rose in Juvia’s hand.  
“Here Lily. I didn’t think you’d want a flower, but your definitely deserve a treat.” Gajeel toss Lily a bag of kiwis. “I know this is unusual behavior for me. Maybe it is exhaustion or maybe I’m just losing my mind, but I wanted to give a little something to the most important people in my life.” Gajeel started to play with the metal in his ear as he became more and more embarrassed by his own actions and aware of the approving smiles he was receiving.  
  
“Thank you Gajeel!” Wendy hugged Gajeel again this time immediately followed by Levy and Juvia.  
“Yes. Thank you Gajeel.” Said Juvia.  
“We missed you.” Added Levy.  
  
“Ooooo, they liiiiiiike each other.” Drawled Happy.  
“Group hug!” yelled Natsu as he joined in.  
Two seconds later Gajeel was pushing him off. “Way to ruin the moment, idiots.”  
“I didn’t want to be left out.”  
“Natsu!” Wendy gave Natsu a hug. “I’m glad you’re also back.”  
“Yup!”

“Nice flower Levy. Hmmm.”Joked Lucy  
“Yeah. He has his sweet moments.” Levy said while looking fondly at Gajeel who was already arguing with Natsu. Lucy was slightly surprised. She wasn't expecting that kind of response from Levy.   
  
“Gajeel, Juvia will go turn in the mission slip. Good luck.” Gajeel nodded. Juvia turned towards the others. “I’ll see you all later. Goodbye.”  
“Bye Juvia!” The girls said in unison.  
“Right. Salamander, is bunny girl coming along?”  
Natsu looked towards Lucy who was staring right back at him. He was searching her eyes for something and a few seconds later he found it. “Yes. Yes she is.” He answered Gajeel without taking his eyes off of Lucy.  
“Alright then. Let’s go.” Gajeel began to walk ahead.  
Wendy ran up and grabbed onto his hand. “Where are we going Gajeel?”  
“It’s a surprise.”  
“I have a surprise for you too, but I want mine first”  
“of course.”  
“Can sit on your shoulders?”  
“Sure.”

* * *

  
  
Lucy watched the baffling scene before her. Gajeel suddenly lifted a laughing Wendy onto his shoulders. _She looks so happy._ Natsu following closely beside Gajeel hopping up and down saying “Me next. Me next” while Gajeel just pushed him to the side and glared at him. _What in the world is going on?_ Pantherlily was chuckling softly while flying ahead with an excited looking Happy flying slightly behind them as Charle flew up next to Wendy. _Charle doesn’t even seemed concerned._ Levy quickly ran forward telling Gajeel to be careful before hesitantly resting her hand in his own. _What is she doing? When did_ they _get to be so close?_  
  
“What’s wrong Luce? Aren’t you coming?” asked Natsu.  
Lucy hadn’t even noticed Natsu walk up to her or realize she had stopped walking. “I’m just…” Lucy watched as Gajeel walked away still carrying Wendy on his shoulders and holding Levy’s hand as she chattered away. “…confused.”  
  
“Are you guys going to keep up?” Gajeel yelled back.  
“Go on ahead. We’ll meet you there.”Natsu hollered back.  
“Alright.”

“What is there to be confused about?” Lucy just looked forward. Natsu followed her gaze. “Oh? Gajeel and Levy? Haha, they’ve been together for a few months now.”  
“Together together? Levy never said anything. I can’t believe she didn’t tell me. And Wendy?”  
“Wendy and Charle moved in with Gajeel about six months ago.”  
“What! Why?”  
“I never asked.”  
“Well that explains why Wendy and Charle were spending so much time with Levy. And what about you?”  
“What about me?”  
“Last time I saw the two of you together Gajeel looked like he was going to tear you to pieces and you looked like you wanted to melt into the floorboards.”  
“Eh, we worked it out.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“Lucy, I told you it would be easier for me to explain if you saw the surprise too. We should catch up with the others.”  
“And then we’ll go fishing, right Natsu? You said.” Blurted Happy.  
“Yeah. If you still want to after you see the surprise we can go.”  
“I just don’t understand. Since when have you and Gajeel been so chummy? Both of you are acting like the whole ordeal never happened.”  
Natsu sighed. “Let’s keep going. I can explain better once we get there.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to edit this chapter later. I don't like the way it flows and I'd like to add more to the descriptions. I just didn't have the time and for some reason I really wanted to get this posted today.


	15. Chapter 15

They had been walking quite a while and if Levy was being honest her legs were starting to really hurt. She was battling with her inner self whether or not she should ask for a break. _I just need a second. I probably should have worn different shoes for this much walking. I've been wearing my new clothes all week so I could look nice for when Gajeel returns. What a waste, I don't even think he noticed. Where are we going anyways? If I ask for a break will he think I’m weak? He seems to be in a good mood. I don’t want to interrupt them. Wendy was so worried. Ugh, but my feet.  
  
_ “Gajeel?” Levy finally squeaked out, interrupting Wendy’s retelling of how she got her new bracelet. Gajeel looked down to her, but said nothing. “How much further?” Gajeel furrowed his brow. “It’s just... these shoes aren’t meant for long distances.”  
Gajeel looked down at Levy’s feet. She was wearing lacy sandals with a wedge heel and a lace ribbon that wrapped up her ankles. Gajeel slowly looked up at Levy, blatantly checking her out this time. Her whole outfit was something he’s never seen before. She wore a light yellow sundress that flowed and ended mid-thigh. The dress also had a white ribbon that tied under her bust. Levy wore a matching white ribbon in her hair. Gajeel was ashamed for not noticing how amazing she looked in the first place. But before he could say anything Wendy spoke up, “Want to switch places Levy. I can walk.”  
“N-no! No.” Levy put her hands out in front of her, shaking her head. “It’s okay. I was just wondering.”  
Gajeel took the time to admire his embarrassed girlfriend. _I really did miss her.  
_ “It’s alright. Right, Gajeel?” Wendy said as she patted Gajeel on his head.   
“Uh, yeah.” He managed to get out, momentarily stunned for some reason, then a wide grin overtook his face. “Can’t have you damaging those tiny feet of yours.”   
“No Gajeel. It’s fine. Really.”  
Gajeel cackled a bit while Wendy tried to get down. Her feet barely touched the ground before Gajeel scooped her in one arm and Levy in the other somehow managing to get them both up on one shoulder each. (A/N: he’d probably have to have extremely wide shoulders for this to be possible, but humor me :-P)   
"No Gajeel. Put me down. I'm wearing a dress."  
“It’s alright. You look good and I’m so awesome I can carry you both!” Gajeel taunted as they finally began moving forward. Pantherlily and Charle just flew above shaking their heads.   
“Where are we headed Gajeel?” Wendy asked innocently.   
“It’s a surprise. I already said that.”  
“I know. I know. It's just... We’ve just been walking awhile.”  
“True. It’s a longer trip coming from Fairy Hills. I didn’t even notice before.”   
“Neither did I, to be honest.” Added Pantherlily, “Listening to you prattle on nervously must have distracted us.”  
“Shut up, you stupid cat. I wasn’t nervous or anything.”  
“Nervous about what?” Asked Levy  
“I ain’t nervous!” Levy looked down at Gajeel whose ears were beginning to turn red.   
“Nervous about what?” Asked Levy again.   
“The surprise.” Smirked Pantherlily as he replied.   
“I said Shut up cat!” Gajeel yelled, unable to attack as he was using his arms to hold on to Levy and Wendy.   
“You should be nicer to Lily, Gajeel.” Said Wendy as she barely held back her laughter.  
  
As Charle watched the scene before her she began to think more and more that she is the only normal one of the group, but seeing Wendy smile and laugh so freely was worth it.   
  
“We’ll stop here and wait for flame brain and bunny girl.” Gajeel said as he let Wendy slip to the ground before gently placing Levy down on her own two feet.  
"It shouldn't be long." Wendy took inhaled deeply as she spoke,“They’re close.”   
  
  
**_A few minutes later_**  
“Charleeeeeeee!” Yelled Happy as he flew into Charle. “You waited for us? That makes me so happy!”  
“Ugh, will you please get off me!  
“Charle, are you going to come fishing with us? Natsu said we’re going fishing.”  
“Why would I do that?”  
“Charleeeee.” Whined Happy.   
“Ooh, Charle. That might be nice. We’ve never gone fishing before. Is that the surprise, Gajeel?”  
“What? No! What kind of surprise would that be?”  
“That’s right. Why would you be nervous about fishing?” Wendy questioned with her finger on her chin in thought.   
“I’m not nervous!”   
“Unless... could it be? That you have never been fishing either Gajeel?”  
“WHAAA? Why does that even matter? I don’t even like fish.”  
“How could you say that Gajeel?” Cried Happy.   
“Oh man. It is true, metal mouth? You’ve never been fishing? That’s pretty pathetic.” Laughed Natsu. “See guys. I knew I was superior in every way!”  
“What did you say?”  
“Now you’re deaf too. Wow Levy, are you sure dating this loser is a good idea?”  
“I’m going to tear you apart.”  
“Bring it on.” Both male dragon slayer ran at each other ready to brawl.  
  
“HOLD IT!!!!!!” Scream out Wendy. Natsu and Gajeel stopped instantly, their fists less than an inch away from each other’s jaws. “We walked all the way out here for my surprise. You can fight after I get my surprise. I want my surprise!”  
“Right.” “Sorry Wendy.” Answered Gajeel and Natsu respectively.   
_"What childish behavior"_ thought Charle to herself.   
“Right. Now onward.” Wendy shouted as she began running forward. She got a few steps away before being lifted up by her dress.   
“You shouldn’t run ahead when you don’t know where you’re going.” Gajeel put Wendy down facing a dirt path in the woods.   
“We’re going in there?” Gajeel nodded then began walking ahead. Wendy looked towards Natsu just followed Gajeel. Lastly she looked to Levy, who just shrugged her shoulders followed behind.  
  
They followed Gajeel down the uneven, barely there path. Neither Natsu nor Gajeel looking back.   
“Pantherlily wasn’t lying. He really is nervous. I wonder where we’re going.” Levy said out loud.   
“Seriously!” responded Lucy. “If we were going on a hike they should have said something. This is getting ridiculous.”  
“We must be getting close though.”  
“Why do you think that? We’ve been walking forever.”  
“Because Gajeel is nervous and hasn’t said a word since we’ve entered the woods.”   
“That’s so true Levy! I'm so excited.” Smiled Wendy and ran ahead grabbing Gajeel’s hand when she reached him. Levy and Lucy just watched her go.   
“Yeah, Natsu’s rather quiet as well. But anyways Levy. How could you not tell me you and Gajeel had started dating!? I mean seriously! We’re best friends.”  
“Eeep.” Levy squeaked at the sudden change in conversation.   
“Best friends!” Levy looked down at after Lucy’s statement while Lucy carefully watched the others disappear as the path rounded a giant rock in the ground. “You know you can tell me anything.”  
“I know. I do. I, uh, I just hadn’t gotten around to it yet. Things just sort of happened and well….”  
  
“OH MY GOSH!! IS THIS FOR REAL?” Screamed Wendy!  
Lucy and Levy abruptly stopped their conversation to run around the rock the others slipped behind as quickly as they could manage. There on the other side was Wendy running up to one of the two houses before them.   
“Is this one ours Gajeel!? It has to be ours!” Wendy asked excitedly. “Levy look! It has the porch you wanted!” Wendy ran to Levy’s side and took her hand dragging her towards the house she knew had to be their own. “Look! It’s just like you said you wanted one day! Can we go in Gajeel? Can we?” Gajeel was speechless. He never imagined Wendy’s response to be like this. All he could do was nod. “Eek! Yay!!! Let’s go Levy! Come on Charle!”   
“Wait Wendy, Levy! Don’t go tracking dirt inside! Take off your shoes.” Ordered the ever sensible Charle.   
“Aye Sir.” They both responded. Then ran into the house together. From the outside light stomping and little screams of joy could be heard.   
“Don’t just stand there Gajeel. Don’t you want to see their reactions to all your hard work.” Encourage Pantherlily, successfully snapping Gajeel out of his daze. Gajeel said nothing as ran inside behind the three. Natsu laughed at the sight. “You shouldn’t be laughing. Don’t you have some explaining of your own to do?” Stated Pantherlily before following Gajeel inside.   


Natsu ruffled his hair before turning back to face Lucy. She was still standing by the large rock that hid the view from the path. Her eyes were wide, curious, and confused. She held Happy, who was equally awestruck, in her arms and he couldn’t help find the whole picture a bit cute. Natsu slowly approached them. He leaned against the rock and together they stood there in silence.

__**Meanwhile, inside with Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, Charle, and Pantherlily…**.  
“Ah! Is this my room? It must be! It must be! Look, there’s a window seat. I said I’ve always wanted a window seat! This is awesome.” Wendy shouted a she spin around holding Charle out in her arms. “Let’s keep exploring!” Wendy went through the house opening all the doors and examining each room quickly. She was moving so quickly Charle felt like she was getting whiplash from staying in her arms.   
“Enough Child” Charle yelled out as she released herself from Wendy’s hold. “Calm down a bit. Just breathe.”   
“You’re right Charle. I am just so excited. This is amazing.”  
“Let’s find the others.”  
“Okay. Good idea.” Wendy held out her arms again and Charle cautiously flew into them. Wendy gave a slight hug. “I’m so happy.”  
They made their way down stairs where they found Levy standing in front of two giant glass doors with an iron filigree design.  Gajeel was standing off to the side intensely watching Levy. Neither were speaking or moving.   
“What’s in there?” Wendy asked, breaking the trance.   
“It can’t be?” Levy whispered. “Did you really?” She looked towards Gajeel.  
He shrugged his shoulders, “Why don’t you find out for yourself.”  
Levy hesitantly took the last step forward, putting her hand gently on the doorknobs. Slowly she opened the doors. They were heavier than they looked, but she continued to push forward opening both doors at once. Inside the room was deceptively large. Shelves lined the walls and crossed the floors. There were two ladders that she could see and a few stepstools as well. Levy shrieked loudly. She ran out of them without fully exploring it and jumped into Gajeel’s arms. She placed her arms around his neck as he held her and gave him a passionate kiss. If Charle wasn’t in awe of the library before her she would have scolded the two for engaging in ‘indecent behavior’ in front of Wendy.   
“Thank you Gajeel.” Levy said with teary eyes. Levy gave him another quick kiss before dropping to the floor. Gajeel was stunned once again. “I have to show Lucy!” And with that she ran out of the house, not even caring the she was barefoot.

  
“Lucy! Lucy! You have to see this!” Much like Wendy before, Levy grabbed Lucy by the hand and excitedly led her into her new home. Levy dragged Lucy around the home showing her everything, making sure to point out all of the bookshelves. Lastly bringing her into the library. Lucy was in awe. Being best friends, Lucy and Levy have often talked about the ‘what ifs’ of life, but for the first time Lucy realize she must have not have been the only one Levy shared her dreams with. For this house fit soundly into the category of Levy’s dream home. It wasn’t a perfect match, but Lucy could see where Gajeel had added his own, and most likely Wendy’s, desires. Lucy searched out Gajeel and found him sitting on the floor of the living room area listening to Wendy spout her design ideas. She didn’t hear Levy walk up beside her. “This is amazing. Sorry I snatched you away from Natsu.”  
“No, don’t be. I think I needed to see this in order to understand what he has to say anyways. Go join them Levy. I need to finish up with Natsu.” Lucy started walking out the front door. “Oh and Levy.” She said as she peeked just her head in. “Don’t think you’re getting out of telling me everything that’s happened between you and Gajeel before now!” She winked as she ran out the door closing it behind her.


	16. Chapter 16

Slowly Lucy made her way over to where Natsu and Happy were talking. She could hear Happy whining about be left alone with her and if she wasn’t so curious about what was going to happen next she would have yelled from there.

“Oh my goodness. That was something else."  
“We built them.” Natsu blurted out.  
“Who built them?”  
“We did. Well, Pantherlily helped a bit, the miller gave us a hand, and Juvia helped us design some, but we did most of the work.”  
“We?”  
“Me and Gajeel.”  
“You built these houses together?”  
“Yeah.” One look at Lucy and Natsu knew he needed to give her more of an explanation.  “I guess I should just tell you everything.” Lucy nodded. “I don’t really know where to start.”  
“Well, I’m assuming you guys didn’t just decided to build houses one day?”  
“Eh... kinda.”  
“You know what I mean, Natsu!”  
“Yeah. I guess it started when Gajeel and Wendy started spending more time together.” Natsu said acting if that one sentence explained everything.   
“I need more than that, Natsu. Be honest with me.”  
“Honest…….. Okay. I started to feel a little left out after Wendy moved in with Gajeel. I mean I didn’t know they were living together at first, but I noticed Wendy was always around Gajeel. She used to spend some time with us too."  
“You’re right. I’m surprised I didn’t notice.” Lucy said as she started to think about her time at the guild hall for the last few months while Natsu spoke.   
“Yeah, well… It was weird. Gajeel doesn’t spend a lot of time with anyone other than Lily and maybe Levy, but suddenly Wendy was just around him all the time. Then I overheard them talking about doing something together at home and I ended up following them.”  
“I’m surprise they didn’t notice. You’re rarely quiet enough to sneak up on someone.” Natsu just pouted at Lucy’s comment.  
“A little while after that I would start to get these urges in the middle of the night to be close to them. So I’d leave your place and just go. At first, I would head to Gajeel’s house and sit outside. Then one night the urge was so strong that I snuck in and crashed on his couch. Well, when I did that I ended up scaring Levy when she woke up early to read.”  
“Scared Levy? So she’s been living with Gajeel for a while now? That girl. She has a lot of explaining to do.” Lucy mumbled under her breath.   
Natsu could only chuckle. “Anyways. Gajeel was pretty pissed, but he let me stay so I didn’t think there was a problem. After a few times of startling Levy, Gajeel asked me to help him build an addition. He wanted to add a library and a guest room.”  
“So that was the thing Pantherlily said Gajeel needed your help with?” Natsu nodded. “And this is what he got?” asked Lucy gesturing to Gajeel’s new home.   
“No, you see… I sorta messed up.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well I was trying to show off a bit and Gajeel wasn’t paying me much attention so I tried to get him to focus on me. I can’t really explain why. When I was travelling I replayed the day in my head over and over again, but still couldn’t figure it out. But in that moment I desperately wanted him to pay attention to me. I’m not even sure what happened, but the next thing we knew the house was on fire.”  
“Oh no, so that’s why he was so angry.”  
“Yeah. He rushed back in the house a few times and saved some of Wendy’s and Levy’s things while I just stood there like an idiot. I just couldn’t get my feet to move. ”  
“So he-?”  
“He has nothing. But for some reason he gave me another chance. That day, he told me to take a long, high paying job and meet him back in Magnolia in a week. So that’s what I did. Then I followed his metallic scent here. He bought all this land and laid out the plans to build.”  
“So he owns all this land?”  
“Yeah. This and more. You really have to see it on the map. There’s even a small stream that leads to a pond. That’s where we’re going to go fish Happy.”  
“Mmmm, fish.”  
“Why didn’t you say anything before?”  
“I don’t know. It's like at those times my whole existence was being pulled in their direction. I tried to resist it at first, but ultimately it became too much. I can't properly explain it. It's not something we talk about. In fact, I don't think Gajeel even asked me about it so this is the first time I've even tried to put it into words. That's strange, right? I guess because I don't really understand it I didn't even think about trying to talk to you about it.”  
“Then why tell me now? And why show me this?”  
“Because I’m sure now.”  
“Sure about what?”  
“I want you to come live here with me. I mean… Lucy will you move in with me?”  
“What!?” Lucy was stunned.   
“I was a bit uncertain before, but you were so upset earlier and I hated that it was my fault. I wasn’t as honest with myself before.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Gajeel was so open when building. Everything he talked about with the miller and Juvia. All of his design plans. I mean you saw it. That house is basically a sanctuary for Levy and Wendy. He knew from the start that he wanted a place that they could live comfortably. Me, I couldn’t think straight. I couldn’t even imagine myself in a house. An actual house. I was just happy to get another chance. Happy that he was including me.” Natsu took a long pause. “But seeing how upset you and Happy were today really hit home for me. I want to be close to them, but I want to be close to you too. So move in with me, Lucy. Let’s live in this house together. You, me, and Happy.”  
“That house, there? You want me?”   
Natsu nodded.   
“Is there a lot of fish in the stream Natsu? Because Lucy must eat a lot to be so heavy.”  
“Shut up cat!” Lucy took a deep breath. Natsu didn’t say a word.  
“Maybe we should look inside first, Natsu? I think Lucy’s head it spinning.” Whined Happy.  
“Good idea buddy. Let’s go.” Without thought Natsu grabbed Lucy and dragged her with him to his new home.

* * *

 

  
“Uh, um… Take a look around. It’s nothing as extravagant as what Gajeel did and Juvia helped me design it, but I think it’s pretty nice.”  
“It’s nice Natsu! And I get to be close to Charle! I’m going to go tell her!” Cheered Happy as he flew out the door after barely taking a look inside.   
  
After looking around on her own, Lucy had to admit that they did a great job with both homes. This house was so Natsu. It was simple, but had a few surprises. Lucy startled herself when she started to imagine where some of her things would go and how to decorate the different rooms.

As she stood in the master bedroom upstairs her mind began to race. Honestly, Lucy was nervous. She had always liked Natsu, but really realized how much he meant to her when he started spending time away from her… apparently following his own “urges” to be close to Gajeel and Wendy? That part was confusing to her.

“ _What does this all mean?”_ Lucy thought to herself. “ _Since when does Natsu need Gajeel’s approval? What is he talking about when he says ‘Now I’m sure.’ He’s said that twice today. Ugh. I don’t know how to feel. Does he really want me to live with him? If I do move in, what does that mean for our relationship? I don’t just want to be his caretaker.”_  
  
As if sensing her discomfort, Natsu walked up behind Lucy placing his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder. She jumped a little at the contact, but instantly felt warm and began to settle.   
“What do you think, Luce?” Natsu whispered. “Don’t you think your bed would fit nicely right here? And your desk can go in the room down the hall. That could be your space to write in peace. You and Levy would be neighbors. I think I’ve heard you both talking about wanting that someday. Oh, and there’s no rent, so think of all the money you’d save.”

His words held a hint of desperation. For once he was sure, there was really no other option for him. He wanted Lucy not just to move in, but to be with him always. “I wonder if this is how Gajeel felt when he was sure about Levy?” Natsu questioned aloud.  
“What does that mean, Natsu? Sure of what about Levy?”  
“When he was sure he never wanted to let her go.” Natsu said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.   
Lucy’s eyes went wide. “D-does that mean…?” Lucy stuttered, “W-what, what does that mean for… us?”  
“I told you Lucy. I’m sure now.”  
“I don’t really understand, Natsu.”  
Natsu turned Lucy around in his arms. “It means I love you Lucy and I never want to let you go. So will you move in with me?”   
Lucy’s eyes began to fill with tears. “Really?”  
“Really.” Natsu said confidently.  
Happy tears continued to roll down her cheeks and she wondered why she was so hesitant in the first place. “Okay Natsu. Let’s go get my stuff.”  
A giant grin spread across Natsu’s face. Natsu pulled Lucy in for a quick kiss before dragging her along behind him once again.   
“Come on Happy!” Natsu called out when they were outside of the home making their way to the dirt path, “We’ve got to go get Lucy’s bed!”  
“Aye sir!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well sorry this took so long. I wrote the first part about a month ago and finally had the time to finish up this short chapter today. Sorry if it's a bit rushed, I just wanted to get something posted.


	17. Chapter 17

The sun was beginning to set before the three moved from the living room. Although Gajeel was excited to show Levy and Wendy the home he had built, with little to no furniture, the home was not quite livable at the moment. With that knowledge, Gajeel walked Levy and Wendy back to Fairy Hills for the night then made his way back to his old home.   
Moving what Gajeel had saved from the house took little effort at all. Even completely exhausted, Gajeel and Pantherlily were able to move everything in less than an hour. But although it took less than an hour to move, Gajeel has been staring at the same items for double that time. Not moving. Never changing his pensive expression.   
Pantherlily was growing worried.   
“Gajeel? Should we go inside?" No answer.  
"Or do you want to find another place to stay tonight?"  
"We could head to the guild?” To each question came no response, not even an acknowledgement.   
“Gajeel?” Pantherlily patted Gajeel's head.  
“We have nothing.” Gajeel whispered.  
“What?”  
“We really have nothing.” Gajeel finally turned in Lily’s direction. “I guess I just chose to forget about how much we lost.”  
“Gajeel.”  
“We’re going to have to take some more jobs."  
"So soon?"  
"I used all our money to buy the land. We don’t have enough to furnish the house. I’m so stupid. I should have thought of that sooner.”  
“It’s okay Gajeel.”  
“No. It’s not okay. I want them to stay with me and yet I had to send them away again.”  
“They seemed happy to see you Gajeel. I’m sure they’ve been worried.”  
“It’s not enough.”  
“We’re tired. Going on a job now could be dangerous. It can wait until morning. We’ll figure it out.”  
"It's not enough."  
"Gajeel. Let's rest first."  
Gajeel’s mind was racing. He was so content just listening to Wendy and Levy prattle on about their decoration ideas, but realizing he would not be able to fulfill their desires instantly stirred something inside of him. The more he thought about it the more agitated he became. The night would pass slowly for him.

* * *

  
“I’m so excited Levy! I can’t wait until tomorrow. It’s too bad we couldn’t have just stayed with Gajeel tonight though.”  
“Yes, but it probably wouldn’t have been very comfortable.” responded Levy.  
“So? Gajeel and Natsu must have been sleeping there. I’m a dragon slayer too.”  
“No one’s doubting you’re a dragon slayer Wendy.” Charle stated.  
“We’ll all be together tomorrow. So we should get some sleep tonight so we can start putting our plans into motion! What do you think, Wendy?”  
“Yeah!”   
“Alright then, let’s get ready for bed.”  
After a quick bath the two fell back into the routine they have developed over the past month. Both putting on some comfy pyjamas and snuggling into the blankets to read.   
“Levy, do you think Gajeel is lonely?” Wendy's asked, breaking the silence.   
The question caught Levy off guard. For the past few month she hadn't really thought about Gajeel's feeling lonely. She's was just happy being with him. “He has Pantherlily to keep him company tonight.”  
“Yeah, but…" Wendy wasn't satisfied with that answer. "I don’t know. It’s hard to explain, but sometimes I just have these urges to check on him or something. Like I have to be close. I’ve been pretty restless since he and Natsu left. I just hope he’s not lonely.”  
“Well the sooner we fall asleep the sooner we’ll wake and be able to go check on him.”   
“You’re right! Let’s sleep.” Wendy turned in the bed, not really convinced but understanding that there was nothing she'd be able to do tonight.   
As Wendy began to settle beside her, Levy began to process her words. She felt like she had read something similar to what Wendy was trying to explain in one of Gajeel’s books. _Oh well, I’ll just have to look it up later._  
Levy tried desperately to clear her mind, but she was struggling. Instead of worry, excitement was overtaking her. She couldn’t help but think about living in a house of their own. Sure, she had practically lived with Gajeel before, but that was his home. This was different. This was a blank slate for all of them.   


Time slowly ticked on as three restless minds raced for different reasons all anxious for what tomorrow will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, it's been six months... yeah. I just lost all motivation to write, but it's slowly been coming back to me. I'll hopefully fix this chapter later on, but I just wanted to get something posted and get back in the habit of writing.


	18. Chapter 18

Growling, screeching, blaring noise.  
Blinding, bright light.   
Metallic scales shifting and shuffling,   
Blurring then gone.

Gajeel awoke suddenly with his heart racing and a thin layer of sweat coating his body. He shot up to his feet. He was panting hard and having difficulties catching his breath. The feeling of the uncertainty weighing heavily on him once again.   
  
"A dream?" Gajeel questioned himself, "Ha, maybe just a nightmare." An image flashed in his mind and then there was pain.   
  
Pantherlily stood slowly as the movement from his partner stirred him awake. He was used to Gajeel's restless nights and was usually able to help him calm down enough to go back to sleep. However, due to previous events, Pantherlily was feeling more tired than usual and nowhere near ready to wake up.

_Earlier, after believing they were settling for the night, Pantherlily ended up having to spend an additional four hours convincing Gajeel that taking another job would be too dangerous in this state. They were both beyond tired and worn out from completing the previous job and all the work they had put into clearing the land and building these homes. A job was the last thing they needed. A good night’s rest, or maybe a week’s worth, was a bigger priority. Unfortunately, dragon slayers were a stubborn bunch, and it wasn’t until Pantherlily “cheated,” as Gajeel put it, by discussing how Wendy and Levy would feel if they had woken up to find Gajeel gone that he was able to admit that maybe a day off wouldn’t be so bad._

Gajeel held backed a pained scream.   
“Gajeel, what’s wrong?” Pantherlily asked, believing it was just another nightmare that plagued his friend.    
Gajeel glanced over towards Pantherlily was unable to respond.   
“Gajeel?” Pantherlily said again this time focusing more on his friend.   
“I don-” Gajeel forced, still panting, “I don’t know. Ah!” Gajeel gasped, falling to his knees as the pain shook him once more.   
“Gajeel!” Pantherlily was quickly at his side.   
“It hurts.” Gajeel spoke while gritting his teeth. His hands clutched his head. His body bent towards the floor.   
“Gajeel?!” Panic overtook Pantherlily. “How can I help? What’s wrong?”   
Gajeel shook his head. His breaths continued to be labored.

Gajeel squeezed his eyes shut. The picture of a great iron dragon greeted him. The shrieking noise was back. “Ah!! It hurts. It’s too loud.” Pant Pant “The noise… The noise… it’s too much.”  
“Gajeel? What noise?! What is it?”   
Every time he closed his eyes the vision of his father was before him.

_“What is this? Metalicana? Is that you?” The noise echoed through his mind and pain shot through his body once again._ Gajeel cried out once more pounding his hand against the hard floor.   
“Gajeel? I’m going to go get help.” Pantherlily said. Unsure of who to turn to and hesitant to leave his partner alone.   
“Ah!” Gajeel cried once more and with that Pantherlily flew out the nearest exit determined to find anyone to help.   
_How long had it been since Gajeel had seen those silver scales and dark eyes. The noise returned. Is he trying to speak to me? “Metalicana? I don’t understand.” More screeching noise rang through his ears._   
Gajeel tried to stand. _“Dad… I don’t understand. Metalicana? Dad? I don’t underst- Ahh!”_   
With the pain being too much for Gajeel to take in his exhausted state he collapse back to the floor. This time falling unconscious.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail.


End file.
